As people are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which people interact with these devices. Shortcuts have been offered on various devices and various types of shortcuts have been implemented for a variety of purposes. One such approach has involved assigning a number on a keypad to a particular contact in a user's address book, so when the user presses and holds the particular number, a call is placed to the assigned contact. In addition, passwords or passcodes have been offered and implemented on various devices. Typically, these passcodes are alphanumeric and involve typing the passcode on a keypad. As technology evolves and as the features and services offered on portable communication devices expand, the way shortcuts, passcodes, and other operations to these features and services are offered and implemented is changing.